


Can we always be this close?

by rosamonds



Category: Druck, Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosamonds/pseuds/rosamonds
Summary: David and Matteo slowdance to Taylor Swift because they’re cheesy gays





	Can we always be this close?

Matteo stumbles on his way through the door and catches himself on his boyfriend’s shoulder, "woah," David says quietly, turning around to steady a giggling Matteo.  
"Sounds like there’s no danger of waking Laura, at least," Matteo says as he hears the music coming from the older Schreibner sibling’s bedroom.  
"Lucky for her, with all your crashing about," David teases.

David turns on his desk light, Matteo feels a sense of dejavu standing in the warm room. Except he’s not nervous now, and the walls are less bare. They’re covered in photos, paintings, drawings, comics. David’s whole inner life is displayed on these walls. It’s Matteo’s favourite place in the world.

The music gets louder, clearly Laura has no regard for her neighbours’ sleep when heartbroken. Matteo tilts his head, "is that Taylor Swift?"  
"You recognise it from the first two bars?" David raises his eyebrows, Matteo doesn’t say anything, just takes David’s hand and pulls him into the center of the room. David smiles, putting his hands on his boyfriend’s hips, "how drunk are you right now?"  
"Just a little tipsy," Matteo confesses, leaning his forehead on David’s.  
“Just a little,” David murmurs as they sway.  
“I didn’t think Laura would be the type to listen to Taylor Swift,”  
“I didn’t think you would be,” David responds, Matteo grins.

  
_ Can I go where you go?_

_Can we always be this close?_

He takes david’s hand and spins him, making sure not to bump his head this time.

_Forever_ _and_ _ever_

“We can’t all listen to take me to church on repeat for the rest of our lives,”  
“Says who?” David asks, Matteo ignores the question, focusing on his attempt at a waltz. David shakes his head at his stumbling steps. “Have you ever waltzed before?”  
“Have you?”  
“No,” he says with a wry smile. Together they find a rhythm. Its not a waltz,exactly, but its theirs. The whole world is theirs.

_This is our place _

_We make the call_

David notices how gentle Matteo’s hand is against the side of his neck. Matteo notices for the millionth time the way David’s eyes sparkle when he looks at him. Everything feels like it’s slotted into place, like a puzzle finally coming together.

_I take this magnetic force of a man to be my_  
_ Lover_

“What are you thinking about?” David asks as the song draws to a close, his forehead leaning against matteo’s once more. Matteo doesn’t answer immediately, David is used to these pauses. He thinks Matteo is the most thoughtful person he’s ever known. He loves that about him, the way he weighs every word and only says what he means.  
“Love songs used to make me so sad,” he finally says softly, “because I thought I would never have,” he pauses, looking at his and david’s intertwined hands, “this.”  
“But you do,”  
“I do,”

  
_ You’re_ _my_  
_ My_  
_ My_  
_ Lover_


End file.
